Ready for love
by Liss Noir
Summary: Rory se da cuenta que por más años que pasen cuando alguien es el indicado lo seguirá siendo para siempre. Rory/Jess. SPOILERS de los nuevos capítulos de la serie Post-Revival.


**Ready for love**

Summary: Rory se da cuenta que por más años que pasen cuando alguien es el indicado lo seguirá siendo para siempre. Rory/Jess.

Aclaración: Los personajes de Gilmore Girls no me pertenecen.

Advertencia: Esta basado en los hechos sucedidos en el Revival por lo que contiene SPOILERS si no ha visto los nuevos episodios deja de leer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Estamos en casa!

Rory abrió la puerta con cautela mientras pasaba por el umbral y se resguardaba del frío, estaba nevando afuera, eran principios de diciembre y el espíritu navideño estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Pronto escuchó ruidos en la cocina y adivinó que sólo se podría tratar de Luke preparando el desayuno pues las posibilidades de que su madre estuviese cocinando eran más parecidas a cero.

— ¡Abuelo! —exclamó una dulce voz aguda saltando a los brazos del corpulento hombre.

Luke le sonrió a la niña de diez años mientras la tomaba en brazos y la hacía girar en el aire. Rory sonrió mirando la escena casi sacada de un filme navideño. Olía a canela y miel, Luke definitivamente le daba a esa cocina todo el calor hogareño que se necesitaba.

—Me alegro que por fin estén en casa, serviré el desayuno muy pronto, comeremos panqueques —Exclamó el hombre con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro la cual acentuó las arrugas de sus ojos.

—¿Y mamá?

—Aquí estoy —Respondió Lorelai haciéndose presente en la escena, Rory la abrazó y por fin se sintió en casa mientras aspiraba aquel familiar aroma a champú fresco y cafeína que caracterizaba a su madre. —¿Dónde está mi nieta favorita?

—Soy tu única nieta —Se burló la pequeña niña mientras corría a brazos de la mujer.

—¿Estás segura? Los Gilmore tenemos muchos secretos en la familia, tal vez podrías tener uno o dos hermanos perdidos en Europa.

—¿Mama? —Dijo la niña mirando a Rory con los ojos azules enormes y llenos de curiosidad.

—Ignora a tu abuela, Gin —Replicó ella cruzándose de brazos. —Empieza a tener demencia senil.

—Eres una mujer muy ingrata Lorelai Gilmore —Reclamó su madre negando con la cabeza. —Esperemos que tu hija no herede esa cualidad tuya, es bastante desagradable.

—¿Cómo te fue con tu padre, Gin? —Preguntó Luke para cambiar el tema mientras servía panqueques y chocolate caliente.

—Oh sí cuéntanos la experiencia Huntzberger completa. ¿Te compraron un poni? ¿Un pequeño país?

La niña de cabello rubio y bellos ojos azules marca Gilmore comenzó a relatar el fin de semana que había pasado junto a su padre y su familia. Virginia, su hija a la que había nombrado en honor a una de sus escritoras favoritas, era una niña que se parecía mucho a Rory, era sensible e inteligente pero sin duda a sus diez años había demostrado más talento social que su madre a esa edad, heredando la simpatía y la confianza de Logan.

Uno de sus grandes miedos cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada había sido la reacción de Logan, a pesar de que él tenía un compromiso ajeno completamente a ella sabía que merecía por lo menos estar enterado de lo que estaba pasando y ser partícipe de la decisión de que iban a hacer con el bebé. Logan se había mostrado feliz por la noticia y a pesar de que se negó a dejar su compromiso con Odette se había hecho responsable de confesarle la verdad y de hacerse cargo de Virginia dándole su apellido y todos los derechos que esto conlleva, incluso contra los deseos de sus padres.

Ahora Rory sabía que aunque Logan nunca fue para ella le había regalado algo maravilloso. A su querida Gin y eso jamás iba a podérselo pagar. Él y su hija tenían una buena relación, resultando ser un padre más cercano que Cristopher y procurando siempre el bienestar de la pequeña, para alegría de Rory y de toda su familia que temían que la historia volviera a repetirse.

A sus cuarenta y dos años Rory no sólo había triunfado en el mundo de la escritura con un libro elogiado por las masas, sino que también había logrado formar una familia de la cual estaba orgullosa, por más que Gin diera problemas de vez cuando.

—¿Hay alguien en casa?

La pequeña Gin se puso de pie de un salto al escuchar aquella voz.

—¡Tío Jess!

—Hola Ginnie, luces más hermosa que nunca.

Rory sonrió ante las palabras de la niña, sabía que su hija adoraba con locura a Jess y que lo consideraba parte de su familia y para que negar que ella también. A pesar de que Jess de igual manera había triunfado en el mundo laboral jamás había tenido familia y hasta ahora seguía siendo el mismo hombre libre y sin ataduras que tanto la enamoró en su adolescencia, aunque claro este Jess tenía la madurez y la cordura de un hombre y no la rebeldía de un niño.

Se sentó a su lado y ella le sonrió.

—¿Caramelo?

—Gin no va a comer nada si le das dulces antes del desayuno —Se quejó Rory viendo a su pequeña ingerir los caramelos de manera veloz.

—No seas tan estricta, un poco de caramelo nunca le hizo daño a nadie.

—Excepto a los diabéticos —Aportó Lorelai demostrando una vez más que por mucho que pasaran los años nunca iba a poder quedarse callada.

—Déjame mamá —Rogó Gin. —Sólo son dulces.

—Traidora —Espetó Rory. —Y pensar que dejé el café nueve meses por ti.

—Sigo sin tener evidencias de eso y se me hace difícil de creer —Replicó su hija.

El desayuno fue ameno entre los cinco, entre chistes, platicas y chocolate caliente la familia terminó los alimentos con una gran sonrisa en sus caras, sobre todo Virginia quien al estar cerca del tío Jess siempre se mostraba contenta. Finalmente Luke y Gin se marcharon a empezar a colocar el árbol de navidad mientras Lorelai se encargaba de recoger la mesa.

—Te traje esto —Dijo Jess tendiéndole a Rory una pila de libros. —Creí que ya habrías acabado los que te di.

—Me los diste apenas una semana.

—Eres Rory Gilmore, tomas tres enciclopedias para el desayuno.

—Eso era antes de que fuera Rory Gilmore, madre y trabajadora.

Jess sonrió mirando al suelo.

—Claro, a veces olvido cuanto han cambiado nuestras vidas.

Ella tomó los libros de sus brazos y no pudo evitar sentir nerviosismo ante el contacto con su piel. Fuera lo que fuera Jess siempre la hacía feliz y no podía evitar pensar que estar a su lado era la mejor manera de animar sus días.

—Si necesitas ayuda con Ginnie ya sabes que puedes decirme, siempre estoy cerca de la ciudad.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes.

—Lo digo en serio, Rory —Insistió Jess. —Sabes que adoro pasar tiempo con ustedes.

Ella se sintió ligeramente apenada. Lo vio salir por la puerta y Lorelai se giró para encararse con ella. A pesar de los años ambas seguían siendo mujeres hermosas y encantadoras que seguían pareciéndose demasiado.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —Quiso saber su madre.

—Jess trabaja en una editorial, a veces me deja leer los libros antes de su publicación oficial.

—Ya se donde trabaja Jess —Dijo Lorelai. —Me refiero a esas miradas, a "Adoro pasar tiempo con ustedes". Vamos Rory, no puedes ser tan ciega.

Rory negó.

—No lo soy.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué sigues soltera cuando tienes a un hombre que ha estado enamorado de ti desde los dieciséis años?

—No es tan sencillo, mamá. Jess es parte de la familia, es el sobrino de tu esposo y es como un tío para Gin, no podría hacer nada que pusiera en riesgo eso.

—Vaya, creo que estuve equivocada todos estos años y resulta que crie a una hija sumamente tonta —Se enfadó Lorelai. —No cabe duda que somos madre e hija.

—¿A qué te…?

—Jess es tu Luke —Dijo su madre antes de que Rory pudiese terminar de formar la oración. —Y si no haces algo pronto vas a perderte de una hermosa historia de amor y todo por el miedo de qué pasará. No eres una cobarde y nunca lo has sido, no esperes tanto como yo.

Rory se quedó meditando las palabras de su madre. Era cierto que Jess había estado allí para ella cuando muchos otros se habían ido, cuando incluso ella misma dejo de creer en su potencial Jess jamás lo hizo, la había acompañado durante su embarazo, durante el nacimiento de Gin, durante toda su infancia y estaba segura de que iba a seguir haciéndolo por muchos años más si se lo permitía.

¿Pero en qué postura? Era obvio que los sentimientos entre ambos aun revoloteaban en el aire cuando se miraba o se tocaban. ¿Sería suficiente para intentarlo una vez más?

—Creí que no te agradaba Jess.

—No me agradaba el Jess de diecisiete años que te involucraba en accidentes de coche —Dijo Lorelai. —Este Jess que te regala libros y le da caramelos a tu hija me parece un buen partido.

Rory sonrió. Lo era.

…

Jess se encontraba mirando al techo cuando la vio venir, sus ojos azules observándolo fijamente, siempre había encontrado la mirada de Rory aletargante y poco se pudo concentrar en el pino navideño una vez que ella llegó a la sala de estar. Se acercó como siempre que estaba alrededor suyo, tratando de sentir su presencia lo más posible.

—¿Podemos hablar?

Él asintió y la siguió a su antigua habitación. El cuarto todavía tenía adornos de Yale y viejos libros de Rory lo cual hacía que la nostalgia la invadiera cada que estaba de vuelta en casa. Jess se sentó en la cama y ella se acomodó a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tal vez creas que es estúpido —Dijo Rory. —Pero quería preguntarte, ¿Crees que podríamos ir a cenar esta noche? Sólo tú y yo, mamá y Luke se quedarán con Gin.

—¿Por qué creería que es estúpido que me invites a cenar?

—Pensé que tal vez no querrías ir o…

—No seas tonta —La acalló con una sonrisa. —Te veré a las ocho.

Y justo cuando empezaba a darse la media vuelta, Rory lo llamó.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Crees que sea un error?

—¿La cena? ¿Cómo podría ser un error si necesitamos cenar?

—Me refiero a ir a cenar. Tú y yo.

Jess le sonrió conciliadoramente.

—Estoy listo para averiguarlo, ¿Qué hay de ti, estás lista?

Rory no tuvo que meditar su respuesta.

—Lo estoy.


End file.
